A door for a motor vehicle, comprising a pivot joint at which an articulated arm hingedly connectable or connected to the vehicle is pivotably supported, is known from DE 30 26 037. It is a so-called sliding door. To open the door, it must first be pivoted out of the plane of the vehicle body. The door is subsequently displaced to the front or to the rear parallel to the vehicle body. The door accordingly includes a pivot joint to which an articulated arm is pivotably supported. The other end of the articulated arm is hingedly connected to the motor vehicle.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a door for a vehicle which can be opened and closed both as a sliding door and as a pivoting door.
This object is solved in accordance with the present disclosure by a door for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle, comprising a pivot joint at which an articulated arm hingedly connectable or connected to the vehicle is pivotably supported, wherein the pivot joint at which the pivot arm is pivotably supported is lockable. When the door is to be opened as a pivoting door, the pivot joint is locked. The door can then be opened by turning the hinged connection of the articulated arm to the vehicle. When the door is to be opened as a sliding door, the lock of the pivot joint is released. On the opening of the door, the articulated arm is pivoted about the joint provided at the vehicle. The pivot joint is also pivoted—in the opposite direction—in this process so that the door is pivoted out of the plane of the body. It can then be displaced parallel to the vehicle body.
Advantageous further developments are also possible.
The pivot joint can preferably be locked in a plurality of pivot positions. It is advantageous for the pivot joint to be able to be locked in two pivot positions. The first pivot position is preferably that pivot position in which the pivot joint is located when the door is closed. When the pivot joint is locked in this pivot position, the door can be opened by a pivot movement, that is, as a pivot door. The second pivot position, in which the pivot joint can be locked, is preferably that pivot position in which the pivot joint is located when the articulated arm and the door have been pivoted such that the door is located at a spacing from the body of the vehicle and is located in a direction parallel to the body of the vehicle. In this locked pivot position, the door can then be displaced parallel to the vehicle body, that is, the door can be opened as a sliding door.
It is advantageous for the pivot range of the pivot joint to be limited.
A further advantageous further development is that the pivot joint is provided at a guide carriage which is displaceably guided in a guide rail. The guide rail is provided in the door.
In accordance with another advantageous further development, a tie rod is provided which is connected to the guide carriage. The tie rod is preferably hingedly connected to the guide carriage. The pivot axle of the tie rod at the guide carriage is preferably located at a spacing from the pivot joint of the articulated arm at the guide carriage.
Another advantageous further development is that the tie rod can be or is selectively connected to the articulated arm or hingedly to the vehicle. The joint axle between the tie rod and the vehicle is preferably located at the vehicle at the spacing of the pivot axle of the articulated arm.
In accordance with another advantageous further development, a first index bolt is present which can be brought into a position connecting the tie rod to the articulated arm. It is advantageous if a second index bolt is instead or additionally present which can be brought into a position hingedly connecting the tie rod to the vehicle. It is possible to provide a plurality of first index bolts and/or a plurality of second index bolts. It is advantageous if two first index bolts and/or two second index bolts are present. One or both index bolts can be spring-loaded. The first index bolt and/or the second index bolt can be brought into the described index position by a slide curve.
In accordance with another advantageous further development, a rotary slide is present by which the first index bolt can be brought into the position connecting the tie rod to the articulated arm. Instead or additionally, the second index bolt can be brought into the position hingedly connecting the tie rod to the vehicle by the rotary slide. The rotary slide is preferably provided at the vehicle at the pivot axle of the articulated arm.
It is advantageous for a lock lever to be pivotably supported at the guide carriage.
Another advantageous further development is that the lock lever has a guide groove for a lock bolt provided at the door. The guide groove is substantially directed toward the pivot axis of the lock lever.
In one example, a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, may include one or more doors in accordance with the present disclosure.